(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint holders for sign painters, house painters and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One problem connected with the painting of signs and houses is the placement and positioning of the paint container. A house painter ordinarily places approximately a quart of paint in a paint container with a handle thereon and carries the paint container with him as he moves. The painter normally places the container on a platform or other convenient position and moves the container with him as the painting progresses. This is cumbersome and dangerous not only for the painter who is often negotiating precarious structures such as scaffolding, but also for persons beneath the painter.
This problem is greater in the case of sign painters who ordinarily must cary multiple containers of paint with them.
Prior to my invention, workers in the art conceived various devices to allow the painter to carry his paint with him. Some of these devices provide a hook upon which a paint bucket is hung. Others provide a pallet on which paint containers are placed, much as with a conventional artist's pallet.
Before this application was filed an independent search was made which found the following references. None of these seem particularly pertinent.
Shaw--437,519 PA2 Grill--696,331 PA2 Patnode et al--1,115,098 PA2 Ohman--1,494,183 PA2 Thompson--1,569,157 PA2 Seitz--1,579,368 PA2 Olesen--2,040,327 PA2 Van Winkle--2,095,333 PA2 Lambert--2,441,115 PA2 Keyes, Jr.--2,674,757 PA2 Whittmann--2,945,614 PA2 Ort--3,493,152 PA2 Israel--3,804,030 PA2 Hsu--3,983,993 PA2 Pogwizd--3,997,092
Some of the references are briefly described as follows:
WHITTMANN discloses a combination of a paint bucket and apron.
ORT discloses a belt hook by which is carried a shield, then the shield has on it a bucket hook and paint brush holders.
HSU discloses a combination of a canteen and a compartmentalized container for water colors and the cap is used to wash the brushes.
ISRAEL discloses a palette and a cover sheet. In addition to this, you will note that each of the paint containers 20 have a flange or ring 36 which support the paint can.
SHAW discloses a paint carrier wherein the paint is carried in a horn extending around the body and the paint flows out into a pallette.
KEYS discloses a paint carrier having a paint well which can be replenished from the main container of paint.
POGWIZD discloses a paint can holder with paint brush and scraper. Note particularly the slidable lid 24.
OLENSEN, GRILL, PATNODE ET AL, and SEITZ disclose fountain brushes. OHMAN and LAMBERT disclose bucket carriers for picking fruit and berries.
THOMPSON discloses a palette to be used for carrying beverages.